Leon Engine
"STOP!" ―Leon Engine Leon Armas (born in June 8, 2002) is a weird crazy boy who is from Finland. he is known to be a Thomas the Tank Engine fan, his native language is of course Finnish. but he can also speak English. about him Leon was born in Kirkkonummi, Finland. He has been living there ever since he was little. Thomas The Tank Engine Leon was a big fan of trains when he was little, when he saw Thomas for the first time as a child, he got into it really fast. the first episode that he saw was season 4, episode 17 - Train Stops Play, so he was a big fan of Thomas. he also saw some episodes of Thomas in english (both: UK and US) and so. that's how he started to learn english at ages 3-9. as a 10 years old (in 2012). he stopped being an fan of it and it's because he thought that season 16 of Thomas was so boring, he got back into Thomas at 2014 and ever since then. nothing much has changed. My Little Pony When Leon saw MLP for the first time. the first episode that he ever watched was season 2 episode 13. Baby Cakes, after that he was kind of a mlp fan. he kept the secret at 2012-2014. at 2015 he was a mlp fan. he watched all of seasons 1-3, he was too lazy to watch season 4 and was too lazy to see the last episodes of season 5. sometime in 2016. he stopped being a mlp fan for little bit but in 2018. he came back to be a mlp fan. (thanks to Sandals) South Park South Park was the first adult cartoon that Leon watched, when he first watched it. he was only 8 years old at the time (2010). the first episode he saw was season 13, episode 1 - The Ring, later he came to be a fan of the show at 2014. and so. he loves the show and it's his favourite adult cartoon. YouTube When Leon Joined On YouTube at 2015. his name was "Leon Armas", at first he uploaded the episodes of Thomas in Finnish dub. then sometime later he made random cringe videos at the time and he changed his name to Leon Engine, (originally he want it his name to be change to "Leon The Tank Engine" but google plus thought that it will be too long name) then sadly in 2016. his channel got terminated. so he had to make a new channel. he want it his name to be still "Leon Engine" so everyone would remember him. at his new channel. he made MMD Hetalia videos. he was too shy to post Thomas videos because he didn't want it to happen again like the last time. at 2017. he started to make Thomas videos and so on nowadays. he makes random videos, sometimes he wishes that he could still do MMD Hetalia videos but he is not sure if Hetalia fans will still remember him tho. School (2009-2018) when Leon joined school at 2009. he always was so tired and he got easily angry because no one did understand him. in fact. Leon had a thing called speech disorder. but still. Leon made a lot of friends in his first class. years later. Leon was more kind. he did not get angry if others did not understand him. he got used to it. but his speech got better over the years. at years of 2015-2018. those were the years that Leon hated being at school. because most in his class were dumb and annoying. after when Leon finally finnished his school at june 2. he started to miss the people that he ever got to know over the years. sometimes leon just likes to remember the times. he even puts the names of the people in his papers so he will never forget the people that he knew. Vocational School (2018-) Leon first started to go to vocational school at august 12. and from what leon has seen in the school. he likes being there. of course he dislikes his class but still. Leon likes the school where he is now. English Leon started to learn the language at age 5. the way he learned it was just watch Thomas and Youtube Poops (2007-2009). the first word in English he said was "die". He started to understand the language at age 12. some say that his english is really good but he thinks that it sucks. = Mario Leon has a big long history with Mario. the first game he ever played was Super Mario 64. at the time. Leon was only 9 years old. the other ones that Leon did play were Super Mario World, Mario Party 1-3, Mario Tennis 64, Both Mario Kart 64 and Wii, and so on, Leon does have a Mario plush in his room. Sonic Leon is not a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. but he knows some characters from the franchise. he has not played any games. well.. actually he has played one game called: Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, anyways. Leon has watched two shows of Sonic, one is Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the other one is Sonic the Hedgehog The TV series. Sweden Sweden was the first country that Leon ever went to. at the time he went there. he loved it there. the only reason Leon went to Sweden was just because he wanted to go to see his sister and her kids. yes. Leon has a sister who is from Sweden. Still. Leon knows a lot of things about Sweden. Swedish * Swedish is the third language that Leon can speak. but sadly. he only knows some of the words. unlike english. Leon can't say most sentences in swedish. he can only say just random words that he knows. for example. = Friends *Sandals The Fish *ConToons *TheDemoScout *Cayleb *A.W.P™ Jordan *Culdee04 *Violet *Lexi *SplatterPatter64 *Thomas_1213 *Sirworm *Khloe Ana *Oliver11GWR *TurnTable2002 *Pikmin (somewhat) *The Star Switcher *Tug97 *UnknownThomasFan1 *Yshiyshiyshi *TheTenderEngine *PerdetorBaconHQ *Demi Delmy The Websites * YouTube: Leon Engine * Facebook: Leon Armas * Twitter: @LeonEngine * Skype: Leon Engine * Discord: Leon Engine#4780 Category:Characters